Economic EVA
by DCWestby
Summary: Non Seele controlled world, AU. Each pilot is now a CEO. How will it play out? Background updated, chapter 2 up! How will the girls react to Shinji being an available bachelor? What will happen with the owners to be within the same household? working on C
1. Prologue

EVA Economic Edition. Plan  
_Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd have a large deed on my wall saying so, since my walls are bare, I do not own eva._

Non Seele controlled world. AU.

**Note: Due to seperater line phobia suffered by FFN, 000 will be known as seperater**

Ikari LTD

Founded by Yui Ikari in 1999, Ikari LTD shined in the field of biologic research and applications, A year later, Ikari LTD acquired RokoCorp, a small but powerful firm in the field of robotics. Gendo Rokobungi and Yui Ikari got married later that same year. The year after that, they had a son named Shinji Ikari. Ikari LTD, with Gendo's help and knowledge, became one of the more powerful companies in the Asian sector. Building a strong bond of leadership and loyalty.

In 2010, Ikari LTD aquired Akagi & Co., a smaller business venture that specialized in biocomputers that got taken over as a way to erase the debt the company owed to the Ikari MegaCorp. Some years after this, Gendo was found to be having an affair with Naoko Akagi and was shortly dispatched on a mission to South America from which he never returned. No attempts at search and rescue have been made.

More recently, Yui has begun tutoring her son to take over the reigns of power when she dies. Shinji Ikari had a fairly normal life, despite the relatively enormous wealth around him. His parents always preached like they were normal middle class people. He knows the value of working hard for what you want And acts accordingly to his upbringing. His mother has given him full control of the company upon his 22nd birthday.

His Advisers are:

Fuyutsuki, his mother's chief advisor and very astute fountain of knowledge.  
Akagi, Ritsuko Technical Dept. Head  
Suzuhara  
Aida

000

Sohryu Langley Steel SLS

In Europe, SLS was founded by Andrew Langley and his wife, Kyoko Z. Sohryu. At the time, SLS was known as LSD or Langley Sohryu Dynamics. The problem with LSD soon became apparent after drug dealers started calling about the illegal substance. It was changed soon after LSD invested into steel production to SLS. SLS was a European giant in the biogenetic field to start with. Then they aquired Kirashima CookWare and by extension, the enormously successful Horaki Restaurant Company. After this series of additions to SLS, it was decided to invest in the steel industry. Consequently, most of their additions having another location entirely, SLS was forced to start looking in Japan for corporate real estate. In that end they bought out Aoba Metalworks in 2009.

Currently, SLS has been placed into the hands of Asuka Langley Sohryu. Born in the last month of 2001, Asuka lived in riches and wealth. She was also hailed as a super genius who went to and graduated from University of Berlin with a physics degree and then attended and graduated from Tokyo-3 University with a PhD in biology after her family moved the company to Japan.. Her father is no longer part of the family having been left in Germany.

Asuka has all the traits of a spoiled rich kid. Add to that her fiery pride and arrogance, and you wonder how her parents could've placed her in such a position as CEO. For that's what she is upon her 22nd birthday.

Secretly has a crush on Shinji Ikari after meeting him at a Japanese Corporate convention.. Also despises Rei Ayanami due to events at that convention.

Her Advisers:

Hikari Horaki  
Shigeru Aoba

000

Ayanami Intel Services AIS

AIS is essentially a private detective service, most frequently used by the Ikari LTD for corporate intelligence gathering. This venture has been highly successful recently, despite numerous attempts from Ikari LTD to acquire the intel firm for itself. AIS has also very recently been used by SLS. The newest head detective of AIS, Rei Ayanami, is assessing service charges for her two largest customers and walking a narrow catwalk of neutrality between them. Currently is harboring feelings for the young Ikari male.

Advisor

Ryougi Kaji

000

Katsuragi Enterprises

This company is teetering on financial Ruin due to the founder's sudden demise when an experiment went wrong in Antartica some years ago. Misato Katsuragi, the CEO of this scientific expedition company, is drinking the company's profits dry. AIS has been looking into this company for SLS for a few months now. This is where the story will begin

Other companies bound to be mentioned here:

Ibuki Industries: CEO is Maya Ibuki and primary company focus is digital technology. Has worked heavily with both Ikari LTD and SLS as well as previous companies before those were consumed by the megacorps.

Hyuga Hydro Inc.

CEO is Makota Hyuga and the main focus of HHI is on shipbuilding and waterbased applications. A supplier for Katsuragi Enterprises who is pondering the state of KE as well. Makota has a vested interest in Misato Katsuragi.

000

Nagisa Nanotech

CEO Kaoru Nagisa. Primary focus is nanotechnology. Not much to say here except this company is also in a large amount of debt due to KE being unable to pay its debt.

There may be other companies coming along as well latrer on.

**_(A/N: Will start at the day of the event that the owners all met face to face, mostly to give background and it makes a convenient starting point.)_**


	2. Pt 1 The Event Sunrise

Economic EVA ch 1

Disclaimer: would love to but don't own it.

**Note: What is it with FFN and seperater lines? Seperator lines should be freely allowed... Oy... On to story**

SLS: _We wish to own your soul._

A large luxuriant office is decorated with lavish and rare items, dominated by a large executive desk that seemed to exude a good half acre of desk space. In front of this desk was two run of the mill chairs ordinarily used for your common western dining needs. Flanking this desk on both sides, were two of the most exotic davenports (Couches) available. Beside those two seating structures to the inside directly flanking the massive CEO class throne sat two potted trees. On the outside of those same aforementioned couches, were two statues.

Both of these statues were male lions in the act of hunting. The statues were made to compliment eachother in that their gaze was locked onto the visitor. A third statue served for further intimidation behind the CEO throne standing tall against the back of the cathedral ceiling office. That of an Eagle striking for its prey, the eyes glaring at where the visitor would be standing, the talons of its feet seemingly poised to strike out at the hopefully intimidated person to make whoever stood before the Sohryu Desk shake in their boots.

Standing beside her mother behind the desk, Asuka looked around at the massive room which soon be hers, she smiled to herself, almost missing her mother's question.

"Now Asuka, remember, behave at this event. It might be your birth year but you're a young woman now and I'm sure you might meet someone there who strikes your interests. Will you be ready in an hours time?" Her mother looked toward her only child proudly. Asuka was very nearly the image of herself at younger, more frivolous age, and that just was the cover of the book as far as her daughter's achievements were concerned. She had graduated from very prestigious universities with honors, first a Physics degree and then a biology degree. Yes, Kyoko was very proud of her daughter.

Asuka nodded somewhat reservedly, "Yes Mamma." and as her mother let her go to her quarters to get ready, she thought over the details of the upcoming event.

It was supposed to be a week long convention involving the world's most powerful corporations in Japan. Suprisingly, for such a small country, it had a fair number of high level companies that would be at this meeting. Although, if one looked at the plan carefully enough, it could be seen that it would be more like a corporate party marking the 20 year mark of the MegaCorporation as a viable entity in the economic world.

The top 6 companies' CEOs and advisors would be sitting at one table. As Asuka understood it, there apparently would be plenty of dancing and party activities to take part in.

Setting thoughts of the impending activity aside, Asuka began to plan her outifit. She knew very well to "dress to Impress", and the event that would go on for seven nights would be no exception. Grinning she pulled out a gown that sported a red top jacket over a midcut strapless baby blue dress that brought out her most alluring assets, her hair and her eyes. She also picked out some blue silk gloves that stopped just above the elbow to further compliment her clothing. She smiled wolfishly at the laid out ensemble of clothing.

"Perfect." Yes, in her mind it was perfect enough to seduce any male to a drooling puddle, not that she enjoyed those kinds of males at all. She smirked confidently as she went to take her shower.

Half an hour later, the exotic redhead emerged from the shower and slowly dried herself off before walking over to her queen size bed and methodically assembling the clothing on to her own body, slipping into the dress that nearly felt like a body stocking…

After the dressing ordeal was over, she and her best friend, Hikari Horaki, model tested in front of the mirror. Her advisor, assistant and best friend looked wonderful in her own sleeveless gown, but when it came to herself….

She was vain. Extremely proud and confident of herself and her beauty. Asuka knew what she had and used it to her advantage. She knew, without a doubt, that she would break some guy's heart tonight as she smirked at her reflection in the mirror.

Kyoko Sohryu smirked at herself in the mirror, she also was vain, not as much as her daughter, but vain just the same. She had a very successful business, the most powerful private organization in Europe. At nearly 50 years of age, she had an attractive body that men still looked at admirably.

Later, the two Sohryus, queens in their own minds, met in the lobby of the new HQ building and compared dresses.

"Why Asuka, you look gorgeous tonight. Looking to turn a few heads hmm?" Kyoko couldn't resist the small urge to tease her daughter as Asuka beamed at the compliment.

"Yes, very much so. In fact, I might turn a head or two at the table tonight."

"Oh ho! Asuka, going for the high heads eh?" a small smile came to the elder Sohryu's face as she listened to her daughter while they walked out to the limo.

"Well, Ikari LTD has a son that that might be influenced by charms." The young woman stepped into the interior of the limo, followed by her mother.

"Well Asuka, just don't be too cocky."

The daughter nodded absently as she looked into the dark one way windows of the limo as they moved along toward their destination.

000

Ayanami Intelligence Services

_What ever it is, from a secret to assassination, we will get it done. Corporate Espionage is our Specialty!_

Rei Ayanami stood with her chief advisor by the door of the convention center, dressed in a blue dress that had a semi transparent neck and collar with tnear transparent sleeves. It was her only formal event dress that would accodate what her job was. Being head of AIS, she had a certain amount of leeway with security procedures. Yet it was a heavy responsibility to manage security detail for the convention. More so then any other event because this event had required all the resources that AIS had to monitor everything.

Her own assignment was to the top corporation table that would see the owners of SLS, Ikari LTD, Nagisa NanoTech, Katsuragi Enterprises, and Ibuki Industries at the same table. A table where the most competitive, egotistical, arrogant and vain would be eating. There was bound to be some conflict, and she and Kaji were seated at that table to prevent those kinds of incidents from getting out of hand.

Currently however, they were waiting for their table mates to arrive.

"First Limo has been sighted Ma'am." Came the whisper like voice from her in ear reciever. "Limo is From SLS according to the plates… Another is in sight… Ikari LTD this time. Looks like the LTD driver is punching it…. It's a limo race ma'am."

000

Ikari LTD

_Where there's a will, there's way, to make customers pay._

The office of Ikari (un)LTD was vast if you looked at it from the right angle, which happened frfom the customer's view. It was long, having a darkened look to it except for the pool of light at the end of the walkway. Black lights lit up the sides of the path toward the CEO space where two cushions were in front a large desk. Behind this desk was Yui Ikari, seated in a position eerily familiar to all us readers as The Gendo Position™. To her right shoulder stood her son, Shinji Ikari, dressed in the companies executive command uniform that was similar to his mother's.

This uniform actually went well with Shinji's looks, the midnight blue of his eyes matching the hues on his blue top coat that was over black turtle neck sweater and slacks. Making him look pretty desirous to those females who had been fortunate enough to see him in college, even when he would wear normal clothes. Yet, his almost legendary shyness and nervousness would get in the way. Since then, due to help from his mother and advisers, he has changed a lot, but keeping his selfless nature somewhat intact.

Which strengthened his image with the employees of his family's company and in turn styrengthened his own self confidence to do what he needed to do.. He remembered all of what he'd been taught, smiling when he came to the memory of learning "The Position" as his father called it. Wearing glasses with one way lenses and holding your inter-linked hands over your mouth supposedly ensured nervousness in who ever you were facing, at least most of the time.

His mind was dragged back from the sands of time by his mother's voice.

"Oh Shinji-kun… You ready to go?" His mother looked at him concernedly, then smiled as he nodded.

As he walked alongside his mother, Shinji thought into the reason for this event. His mother wanted him to meet what she felt may possibly be a very dangerous competitor in the not too distant future. SLS, Sohru Langley Steel, had moved into Tokyo-3 after their acquisition of three Japanese companies. The owner and CEO of SLS apparently had a daughter around his age, obviously a set up. He figured it out after his mother had told him and simply decided to go with it to see what could come out of it.

"Now remember Driver, we have to get there first understand?"

The driver nodded with a, "Yes Ma'am." as he handled the door after she entered the limo. With that, the limo ride started after that, it wouldn't take that long.

Yui turned to her son and asked, "So Shinji, what are you gonna do first upon next week and this company is yours?"

To Shinji's credit, he was staring out the window distractedly as he answered, "Change the name to Ikari UnLimited first, because this company should not be limited in its goals."

Yui tilted her head thoughtfully as she digested that statement in her mind and smiled, nodding approvingly. "Good idea Shinji-kun, I'm impressed."

"Thank you mother."

Then a chime indicated a message from the driver. With a sigh, the elder Ikari acknowledged the call. "Yes driver?"

"There's a limo ahead of us madam, shall I-"

"By all means driver, do get ahead of them."

"As you wish." The car suddenly endured a burst of acceleration causing some concern from the advisers that were along for the event as they were seated in the sidewall seats.

The Ikari Limo passed the SLS limo about a block from the convention entrance before delivering the Ikari group to the front doors where two valets came and opened the rear door on both limos, allowing both entourages to exit the mobile transportation apparatuses.

000

Ibuki Industries

_Is Life digital for you yet?_

Maya Ibuki waited inside the convention center entrance, chatting with a caterer as she mulled in her mind about various questions.

This is strange, never in my dreams would I have expected to find myself at a meeting with the most powerful company heads in Japan, or Europe for that matter. I wonder what's going on? Is there some conspiracy I don't know about?

At this point, one of the security people came to tell her that it was time to be seated, for the event would start soon.

Maya nodded in thanks and went be seated at the large table in the main room, as she entered, she noticed a few familiar faces from the local corporate world. Makoto Hyuga of Hyuga Hydro Inc. was seated near Kaoru Nagisa of Nagisa NanoTech, She also spotted Rei Ayanami of AIS at the same table with her advisor Kaji.

Maya pondered in her mind as she sat down amidst greetings from the others at the table about AIS and its success. The chief reason for Ayanami's success in the private intel and security industry was her stealth. She had heard that the girl was virtually undetectable until she spoke. The other half of the reason was Ayanami's advisor, Kaji, who was very good as well at intelligence and other secret matters. He was also rumored to be a ladies man.

Turning her head to her other side, she glanced at the head of Nagisa NanoTech. The young man to her left was shrouded in mystery. Apparently, the nanotech business was fairly good, from what she could gather from the little news she had heard on the apparently unpublicized company.

Hearing snort and a yell, Maya turned her head to look at the approaching CEO of KE, the rather _drunk_ CEO of Katsuragi Enterprises. Misato Katsuragi, the daughter of the man who turned Antartica into a radioactive landscape, the daughter who turned to Alcohol in the tumultuous wake of her father's death. And, by most reports, drinking up the profits of KE in her long held grief.

000

Rei Ayanami glanced over to the inhebriated CEO and frowned mentally, her red eyes attempting to pin the fairly drunk woman's eyes, mentally willing her to sober up.

Katsuragi Enterprises fate will be decided tonight, all due to your unwillingness to seek the proper treatment Ms. Katsuragi. You should know that your CEO days are limited.

Her lips formed a thin grim line as Misato seated herself beside the head of Ibuki Industries, she attempted to bring woman to her senses. "Katsuragi-san, it is unwise to partake of alcohol at a serious occasion such as this."

The reply she was expecting came not from the impaired executive across from her, but rather, her own aide, Kaji.

"Relax Rei. Misato's just doing like she's always done since college. Speaking of college Misato, you wanna perhaps go to my place tonight?"

His voice seemed to slice through the drunk shield the trouble laden business owner had and she suddenly looked over to Rei's advisor seriously, but before she could, the sounds of approaching feet and women talking interrupted Misato's retort.

Ayanami looked up to see both Yui Ikari and Kyoko Sohryu, both parties flanked by their chief advisors and their descendants.

"Ms Ayanami." Yui Ikari greeted her and her aide personally. "Mr. Kaji... I wish to congradulate you on getting this event worked out. I really appreciate the gesture. It will allow us owners to get to know each other better." The elder Ikari motioned to where Sohryu was standing, Especially now with Sohryu Langley Steel being new to the Japanese scene. This event is in part to get to know them…."

Rei quietly thanked the woman as she continued to spout the corporate ettiquette propaganda that these sort of events required. The phrase "Know thy enemy" came to mind even as Yui Ikari gestured at the SLS entourage to be seated.

Refocusing on her surroundings, The bluehead noticed the young redhead gazing at her and allowed the corners of her lips to ever so slightly turn downward in an expression of distaste. _Red… The color I hate._

**_(A/N: I've tried to stay fairly in character regarding personalities as I could. The biggest change will be Shinji, as he actually has some confidence instilled now. Also, when possible I tried to give the characters a profession that would reflect on what they actually did in the series. Save Hyuga and Aoba, couldn't put too many eggs in one industry. Ayanami for example, is perfect for intelligence work as in the series, she's so quiet when she moves that if she were an assassin, the person would hardly know he'd been killed before he hit the ground. Where's Kirashima you ask? She is, or soon will be director of the European division of SLS… So, what will happen next? Introductions officially take place… What lies in store for Katsuragi Enterprises? How will Asuka and Rei react to seeing Shinji for only the second time in their lives? Stay Tuned!_**


	3. Introductive Dealings

Economic EVA ch 2

Disclaimer on ch 1 and prologue.

**Note: the ... s are meant as seperators between people's view points in the same situation while 000 is scene change**.

_**Introductive Dealings**_

Shinji couldn't get the young redhead out of his mind, but for him, his mother told him that they'd be introduced later and he had went along with it.

It didn't occur to him that his mother was intentionally allowing the Sohryu family to view his posterior as he walked along, following his mother and advisors.

000

Now that's one fine hunk of ass Asuka thought to herself as she and her mother followed the Ikaris at a pace of leisure only to have her rational mind butt in a moment later just as she began to salivate. Hold it! Mein Gott, I haven't even met the guy and I'm drooling over him! Snap out of it Asuka! 

After a couple words spoken by the elder Ikari, the two groups sat down facing each other. Asuka facing Shinji, Kyoko facing Yui, advisors facing advisors. Once everyone was seated, Yui got started with introductions.

000

Shinji was not immune to beauty, especially when the object of his gaze bordered on more then just beautiful. One of his more pressing problems was the fact that the more attracted to the girl he felt, the harder speech became for him, especially if she was the other person he was talking to. However, with help from his mom in the form of a gentle nudge with the elbow and the momentary surge of confidence.

"H-hello, I'm Shinji ." He smiled to the young woman who seemed just as lost in thought as he was.

…

Asuka shook herself a little bit as he spoke, introducing himself while she noticed a bit of a blush to his face and felt her own face a bit warm as she followed up with her own introduction. "Nice to meet you Shinji." _How about you and me go somewhere alone hmmm?- Hold it Sohryu! What are you thinking? Surely you can't be falling for him._ "I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu." She introduced herself while refraining from divulging the internal mental battle she was having. With nothing else to say she looked down her hands in her lap nervously before glancing up and meeting Shinji's eyes before his mother voice carried through to her ears.

"-ji, to your right is Rei Ayanami, head of AIS, next to her is Ryoji Kaji, further down is Kaoru Nagisa, head of Nagisa NanoTech."

…

"Pleasure to meet you all." Shinji felt mildly nervous as the adults continued to talk about pleasant non business things as dinner was served and while they ate.

…

Rei glanced at th young man beside her, struck with a sudden comforting feeling that ate at her mind. _What is this feeling I have, is this warmth I feel called comfort? _She quickly dispelled the notion as she set about to eating her meal. She took several opportunities to observe those around her, noticing that the redhead's gaze seem to be pretty much glued to the young Ikari gentleman beside her.

Young Sohryu seems to gaze at Ikari obsessively in between bites when the subject of her attention isn't looking her way. Perhaps Sohryu has taken a liking to Ikari.

…

As the meal progressed, Kyoko was also observing her surroundings, albeit somewhat less due to the fact she was carrying a conversation on with Yui and the more mature advisors in her vicinity. However, she did manage to catch the young Ikari gazing at her daughter shyly, when Asuka herself wasn't looking.

Interesting that Yui's offspring is developing a crush on Asuka. This has potential, both positive and negative. Positive effects might lure Ikari to merge with SLS, of course, it can just as easily be the other way around, not that Asuka would bend to that level…

The strange thing was, as Kyoko and Yui passed idle banter through the evening atmosphere, Yui was thing along the same lines. The not so strange fact of the matter was that this "event" was essentially orchestrated by them both as a means to perhaps bind the two companies together, as they were working in the same base field of business.

This part was very confidential however, and could not be revealed to anyone, lest it reach their posterity's ears and they end up quite dead for the scheming they are doing.

…

Hikari Horaki was trying hard to fight off a blush as she also tried to fight her constant impulse gaze at the young guy across from her, Touji Suzuhara. She simply listened to the overwhelming male banter as she methodically consumed what was on her plate. It had been a long time ago that they had been classmates, and years later, she found herself again gazing at him intermittently as she ate.

Same old appetite I see. That hasn't changed.

His personality had changed however, the few years he'd been with Shinji as co-worker had mellowed the jock to a much more tolerable level as well as smartened him up a good deal. Beside the tall ex-jock, Kensuke Aida was no exception to change. he now had some stubble under his chin and spoke far less exuberantly of females as objects. Yet by her hearing, it seemed he was still into the military bandwagon, if not more so than before.

…

At the other end of the table, Katsuragi was having a rather stressful experience. Shoehorned between an old Love's advances and one of her supplier's wanting his money for products sold to her, it was very hard not to snap. Her company was already in debt up to its neck and no more banks were willing to lend anymore money due to her own reputation as an alcoholic.

She decided to ask the two really bigwigs for help.

"Excuse me, Ms. Ikari, Ms Sohryu, could I ask you two a favor?"

The two other women regarded her silently as the table noise quieted as if sensing this was a pivotal moment.

"That depends," Replied the elder Sohryu, "On just what the favor is." Across from her, the brunette Ikari nodded slowly in agreement. and then spoke.

"Ms. Katsuragi, due to the nature of tonight, your favor will be granted, but on several conditions. What is the nature of your request?"

Katsuragi sighed, to her it didn't matter anymore what the conditions were, she needed a bailout. "Well, I need to pay NNT for the products and supplies that were used on several expeditions back to antartica in the past few years. The running total is several million in US currency, about a billion yen really."

"A billion yen!" Both CEOs twitched at that, but remained calm as they nodded, Yui spoke up.

"Very well Misato Katsuragi, now for the conditions you must adhere to. First, you must cut your alcohol consumption by half."

Then Ms Sohryu spoke up. "Yes, and let's not forget Yui, that she has done these kind of things before," The elder Sohru turned her gaze to face Misato as the younger women flinched at the knowledge revealed, but there was no time to reply as the SLS owner and executive rammed her idea through. "So we send Asuka and Shinji to live with her and make sure she adheres to less alcohol consumption."

Yui stroked her chin thoughtfully and nodded, _So much for Plan A._ "That's an excellent idea Kyoko, that and the fact that Katsuragi Enterprises will be put under joint and equal control of both our firms if Ms Katsuragi doesn't keep to her end of the deal." She grinned almost ferally and then turned to her chief advisor, "Fuyutsuki, have the paperwork drawn up to pay Nagisa NanoTech on behalf of Katsuragi Enterprises."

Misato sighed resignedly as her mind grappled with idea. _Great, just what I need, stuck up coddled children of company owners living with me. Oh well, not like I have a choice. _"Very well." She said aloud. "I'll do as you wish."

Across for her, Kyoko did much the same thing, telling her advisor, Shigeru Aoba to have similar paperwork done. Then turned to her daughter, who seemed to be in shock. The mother touched Asuka's arm gently, "I'm sorry dear, this is the only way we could effectively make sure she kept her word."

**_(A/N: Tossed in a curveball didn't I? More curveballs coming in the future. Sorry that this seems a bit short, but that deal just threw out my plans with the rest of "the event"… In the meantime, will Misato find herself losing control of her company even in her own home? How will the two owners to be adjust to living together with Misato? Stay in touch and find out in the next chapter…)_**


End file.
